


The Hokage's Adviser

by fmalover07



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: This is the story of Shikamaru Nara working close to Naruto, the seventh Hokage. It will tell about the effects of war and PTSD, and will also have a love story. Everything Shikamaru feared was becoming a reality. Postwar PostShippuden. canon pairings





	1. Chapter 1

"Shikamaru.. Hello? Shikamaru! Hey!" When the dark haired man finally heard his friend, he shook his head and focused on what was happening in front of him. He notice Naruto waving his hand in his face.

"Huh, what? What is it?" The blonde man raised an eyebrow at his adviser. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the other.

"You keep spacing out. It's not the first time, either. You've been doing it a lot since the war. Is everything okay?" The concern in Naruto's voice grew as he spoke. His friend just sighed and answered his question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I don't know. It's just weird not having my dad around. Plus, my mom is always sad. She tries to hide it, but she really sucks at that. Not to mention I haven't really been sleeping lately. I've just been busy being your adviser and taking over the head of the clan." He paused for a moment. "Geez, I didn't mean to complain so much. Sorry, Naruto. I'll just stop."

"What? You're not complaining. Plus, I asked you what was wrong, so you were just answering my question. Besides, we're friends. If you have something troubling you, I am here to help in whatever way possible. And, if you need a break to take care of your clan, I completely understand. Kakashi said he could always cover for you if you ever need anything. He's noticed your change in behavior too. He actually suggested that I _make_ you take a few days off." Shikamaru sighed again.

"I can't take any time off. I need to be here helping with whatever I can for the Leaf. I can't just a few personal days when I have a whole village to help protect. I'm fine, really." This time it was the Hokage's turn to sigh.

"Fine, then I'm sending you on a mission." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He hasn't really had any missions lately. He has mostly just been staying with Naruto acting as an adviser and bodyguard, not that he needed protecting.

"Yes, sir. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up a guest we will be getting. They should be here around three, so you have four hours to go get yourself and your house ready. You will pick them up at the front gate, and they will be staying with you at your house for the extent of their stay. They will also need you to be their escort through their stay. Ino and Choji will be assisting you on this mission, so they will be staying with you too. I figured you had the biggest place, being the head of the Nara clan and all. There will be three guest arriving, so please go and get ready. Ino and Choji will meet you at your place in one hour to help you finish getting it ready. Good luck!" Naruto finally finished speaking and turned to leave, but stopped when he remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing. There is a schedule for the guests on your table. Sorry for just going inside earlier, I had to check and make sure there would be room for everyone there!" Then, he ran off.

Shikamaru sighed and began to walk towards his house. _What a drag..._

xxx

An hour had passed when the Nara head's friends arrived at his place. Without knocking, they just entered his home as if it was their own. Not that he really cared. He trusted them. Plus, it meant he didn't have to move to let them in, and they didn't have to wait outside for him to open the door. Win win. "Yo, Shikamaru. Where you at?" Choji yelled from the front. The two team members waited as they heard foot steps coming down the hall.

"You're here." His friends smiled at him, then took their shoes off before entering all of the way. Walking towards their friend, Choji hugged him and Shikamaru gasped for air. "Hey, Choji, no offense but could you let go? I can't breathe..." When he finally released his best friend, the man he was holding fell onto the floor and took in a deep breath. After a moment he stood back up and hugged Ino. "Hey, Ino, how is Sai doing?" Ino smiled at the mention of her husbands name.

"He's great, I'm great. I'm glad you asked because I have something I need to tell you both.." She paused, hoping to cause suspense. "I'm pregnant! Can you believe that? I'm going to be a mom!" Her two team mates smiled big at her. They both knew she had been wanting to have kids since she was young, and they were both happy for her.

"That's great, Ino!" Choji spoke first.

"Yeah, congrats!" Shikamaru followed up. "Does anyone else know? Or is it still a secret?"

"Besides Sai, you two are the first I've told! I had to keep the news to tell my two best friends in person. I couldn't have you two finding out from someone else." She continued to smile, even happier than she was since she found out how happy her friends were about it. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get this place ready for our guests!" And with that, the three got to work.

xxx

Arriving at the gate, the old team 10 stopped right before it was considered leaving the village. They were ten minutes early, so Shikamaru found a spot to sit down and relax, earning an eye roll from his female teammate. "Who do you think these important guests are? I'm kind of nervous. I haven't ever done a mission quite like this one." Choji spoke, both of his friends looking at him.

"Good question. Naruto didn't really give any details. All he said was there are going to be three of them and they're staying at my place with the three of us. And I hope they're fine with sharing rooms." Silence fell once more before Ino detected chakra moving towards them.

"They're here." She spoke, all three members standing to look more professional. Once the three were in sight, and Shikamaru noticed the people coming towards them, he spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me.."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me..." Shikamaru should have known. He was always her company while she was in Konoha. Temari was the first to stop at the gate, followed by her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro smiled, but it was more of a sarcastic one. Great.. Shikamaru thought to himself. Not only am I stuck with her, but her brothers too. And they're staying at my house. How troublesome. 

"Heyo, Shikamaru! You the poor son of a bitch were staying with during our trip?"

Sighing, Nara replied. "Yeah, Kankuro. You're staying with me. So come on, lets go get your stuff set up." Leading the way, Shikamaru rolled his eyes when he wasn't facing any of them. He didn't have a problem with Gaara. Yeah, he was weird and kind of scary, but they were on good terms thanks to Naruto, so he wasn't worried about him. Kankuro could be annoying, especially when he starts drinking. Which they would be, they always do. But he could stand him at least. He was funny sometimes. Temari on the other hand was just troublesome. It's not that Shikamaru didn't like her, because he did. That was where the problem was. They were friends, yes. But, Shikamaru had started to like her a little too much after spending so much time together.

He had wanted them to be more than friends for some time now. He just didn't think she wanted the same thing, and even if he did, he wouldn't really know how to tell her how he felt. Besides, her brothers were with her this time. Her dangerous brothers, one of which happens to be the Kazekage. Not really someone he wanted to piss off. So he would try his best to cover up his feelings for a little while longer at least. If he ever grew the balls to tell her how he felt, he would make sure that her siblings were far away in Suna.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he realized that they had made it to his house. Opening the door, he led everyone inside. "It nothing fancy, so sorry. But if you follow me, I'll show you your rooms. I hope you don't mind sharing, either. I don't have that big of a house." He walked down the hallway after speaking, leading the brothers to one room, the one they were sharing, and then Temari to the room she was going to be sharing with Ino. Deciding to keep her mouth shut on the matter, Temari just went in and set her stuff down.

"I wasn't really prepared for guests, so I don't have much food here." He spoke once everyone was settled in and back in the living room. "If you all don't mind, we can go out to eat." They all nodded. "Okay, what sounds good?"

"Why don't we just go to that barbeque place you took me to that one time? It was pretty nice and roomy. The food was good too." Temari spoke up, knowing her brothers didn't really care where they ate. Everyone agreed and they took off.

xxx

"So..." Ino spoke to Shikamaru in a whisper when nobody else was near them. "Did you bring her here on a date?" He knew what she was doing, and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"No, we were hungry and I was her escort. That's all." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Shikamaru. You cant lie to me. I know when somebody likes someone, and you definitely like her." She paused and got an evil look on her face. "Besides, if you keep lying to me I can just look inside your mind myself and see exactly what you think of her."

Sighing, Shikamaru spoke. "Fine, okay, I kind of like her. Its not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! Don't you know who she is? If you two got married, think of the political gain we would get!" Placing his hand over her mouth, he shushed her.

"Could you be any louder? This is why I didn't tell anyone. You cant keep a secret! Lets just go in." He spoke before walking into the restaurant and joining their comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heres a short chapter, sorry about that. I'm going to go more into detail next chapter about Shikamaru's PTSD and how it changes how he does things and how he lives his everyday life now. Thanks to those who reviewed! You're the best. Please let me know what you think! I already have the third chapter of this up on ff. net btw ;)


End file.
